It Ends Tonight
by Mercy'sTears
Summary: [Oneshot] “You know once you walk inside that house it’s not just goodnight...it’s goodbye?”


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to one, J.K. Rowling and/or Warner Brothers and all the other fantastical places where Harry Potter is produced and or made.

Author Announcements: So I had a few things lying around my computer and wasn't sure if I wanted to post them or not. I decided to go for it.

Pertaining to this story: I based this entire one-shot off the quote from the summary below. I am really a quote whore, so if you have something interesting I would love to hear it, maybe I'll be struck with inspiration. Rating for one or two words. And to explain, I wanted to give these two characters human characteristics. Everything's not black and white.

Summary: "You know once you walk inside that house it's not just goodnight…it's goodbye?"

* * *

It Ends Tonight

* * *

"Moving on is simple; it's what you leave behind that's difficult."

* * *

The sky was dark and the moon stood out brightly reflecting on a couple walking among the London streets. A wind swept around them enhancing the brisk air. But the chill was nothing in comparison to the tone of the man's voice.

"You're just being unreasonable. There's no reason you need to do this."

"I've already made up my mind. Let's no argue about this any more."

She scanned the map.

"Left up at this next street." The twosome glanced at each other simultaneously and the woman looked away quickly.

"Pansy, I just don't understand."

"Neither do I," the blond woman answered truthfully.

"Then why are you going to bloody do it? This has to be one of the most brash, irresponsible, illogical things you've ever done!"

"Illogical to you, maybe."

"You just said you didn't understand why you're going to do this yourself."

"You're right. I don't understand but I can feel it. This is the right thing to do, at least for me. I just wish you felt the same."

"But I know you. You're going to change you're mind in a couple weeks, once you lose interest. You'll be bored and you'll change your mind. That's what you do Pansy. Even when we were younger you would never finish anything. We would begin so many games and we would never finish. And I would always be punished for creating such a mess but I never said anything. 'Cause that's just how you are and I learned to live with it. But you can't be impulsive this time. Especially not this one. They'll kill you," he said desperately.

"They might, or they might kill you. They might kill anyone. Sides don't matter to them, to him. As long as the ends justify the means, anything goes."

The two fell into silence again, both considering the choices in front of them.

"It's fairly close to here."

He nodded almost imperceptibly and she sighed.

"Draco, don't act like that. This isn't your decision to make."

"I figured I would at least have some say," he answered.

"Oh Draco, please don't be like this. Not right now."

"Well I won't have much time ever again."

She reached for his arm and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry, you know this isn't how I wanted us to be."

"But you're not just hurting me, what about your parents? What about your friends? How can you just turn your back on all of us?"

"How can you ask me to change my beliefs? If you care about me so much why can't you just accept this and stop being a prat?" she replied.

"Don't turn this on me. You're the one about to make a huge, life-altering mistake."

Silence fell over them again has they made one last turn.

She stopped suddenly and Draco turned to her with a hopeful look on his face which soon disappeared.

"Tell Mum and Dad I love them. And Anastasia too. Your parents. Daphne, Millicent, Blaise. Explain it to them. All of them. Or at least try. Tell them I had to do this."

"They won't understand either."

"I know."

Pansy glanced at her watch quickly. "I'm supposed to be there in eight minutes."

They resumed their path once again.

"You know once you walk inside that house it's not just goodnight…it's goodbye?"

"Yeah, I know that too."

They reached their final destination with six minutes remaining and after some shuffling on her part, took a seat on the stoop.

"Are you disappointed in me, Draco?"

"Honestly? Yeah. I am."

"I'm sorry for that then, also. You're the last person I would want to disappoint."

"Pansy…do you think you would…well would you reconsider this whole mess if I wanted to date you."

She smiled softly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know three years ago I would have done anything to have that. I loved you so much Draco, you have no idea. And if you had said that to me then, this might not be happening right now, I'll be honest. I would have done anything for you."

"So do-."

"But that's not what I want _now_ and having feelings can't just fix everything, as much as I wish it could."

He tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear before putting his arm around her and drawing her closer.

"Merlin Pansy, I can't even tell you to be careful 'cause wherever they send you, our side will be right there fighting against you. And I can't tell you to watch out 'cause the person to watch out for is me. And when he tells me to kill anyone on the other side I won't be able to protect you. The best I will ever be able to do is give you a quick death. How fucked up is that?"

"Very."

"Yeah, it is."

She gave a final glance at her watch.

"It's time for me to go."

"Now?"

"Now," she confirmed with a slight waver.

They stood up and stared at each other as if trying to memorize the others face.

She slipped off her favorite emerald ring she had received years ago as a going to school present.

"I want you to keep this," and she tucked it into his pocket.

"Pansy…you know…you know I…"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

Tears began to streak down her face as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Goodbye."

With a sob she turned and walked inside the small flat. To meet a man dressed in ragged clothing who would take her to the Headquarters. Farther than she ever wanted to be from Draco. But never once did she look back.

* * *

Draco stared after her, maintaining the stoic persona that was commanded of him. And not once did a tear fall, for he had a war to fight.

But five and a half months later when he saw her again in battle he did the best thing he could for her. The green light hit her in the back and when there was a lull in the fighting he replaced the ring he had kept on her left ring finger. It was the only thing he could do.

He turned, one solitary tear falling down his face, and thought of what could have been. But the action bought him back to reality and he drew his wand again.

For he had a war to fight.


End file.
